


dreams are not the heart's wishes

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Tales of Anosir - Anne B. Walsh
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vani's life after her parents rescue her, encapsulated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams are not the heart's wishes

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts "Memories that only show up in dreams" and "I remember an occurrence that never happened" at the March [Crowdfunding Creative Jam](http://crowdfunding.dreamwidth.org/176727.html).

The girl screams, Vani runs—she's too slow, his work's done  
It's a dream; is it real? How to know what to feel?  
Who's the girl? Who's the man? Vani does not know the plan  
She's alone, palace not home, but she isn't free to roam  
Servant in Volannas' house, next to ladies just a mouse,  
She'll be queen if king wills—at the thought her heart chills  
And that life where she was small, it never happened at all.


End file.
